


no place like home

by Gurrennn (Zerrat)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Vague Post-Canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrat/pseuds/Gurrennn
Summary: The morning after their return to Patch, Ruby appreciates how Weiss makes her cabin feel even more like home.





	no place like home

**Author's Note:**

> Meaningless fluff, because I miss these nerds. 
> 
> Also, a big thanks to **asmadasthehatters** for the beta work. :D

Ruby woke with a small jolt. For the space of a heartbeat or three, everything felt alien, _disorienting_ \--from the soft mattress and warm blankets, so suddenly replacing her trail mattress and sleeping bag, to the sound of birdsong wafting through the open bedroom window. 

She groaned, her fingers curling into her pillow. Weiss' perfume lingered in her sheets, the scent of her on Ruby's skin. Burying her face in it and inhaling deep, Ruby slowly relaxed.

Weiss herself, though, was missing. That was-- _weird._

Ruby blinked blearily again, struggling to kick her brain back into gear. She reached out for her scroll, plugged in on her bedside table to check the time. Late already--she let it fall back to the mattress, yawning widely. 

She wasn't all that surprised Weiss had been disciplined enough to rise with the dawn, even given how late they'd gotten back to Patch last night. It was just a bit disconcerting that she'd managed it without disturbing Ruby. 

Ruby swung her legs over the side of the bed, taking a moment to crack her neck and roll her shoulders. Her brain was still fuzzy and tired enough to sleep a whole extra day, but Weiss was up, and that meant Ruby would be, too. 

The cabin was quiet when Ruby finally emerged from the bedroom, pulling a tshirt over her head and stepping into a pair of shorts. The kitchen and living room were empty, but it was clear Weiss hadn't been idle. While Ruby had been sleeping in, Weiss had already gone through the camping gear from their extended hunting trip. It was assembled in neat piles on the bench, and their utensils and cookware were sudsy, draining on a rack by the sink. 

A contented smile curled Ruby's lips. 

Hunting had been her dream, through all the good and bad since Beacon. There was still nothing quite like coming home. Even better was seeing Weiss' things _here_ again, scattered amongst Ruby's own belongings, occupying space between now and when Weiss would again return to Atlas and her family obligations there. 

Those departures had grown less frequent since they'd finally acted on their feelings--but they were still so sadly inevitable. 

Ruby pushed it aside. There was no point upsetting herself over goodbyes that hadn't even happened yet. She'd be damned if she didn't enjoy their remaining time together to its fullest.

As she slowly circled toward where Crescent Rose lay folded on the table, her eye caught on red and black--her corset and skirt, folded neatly on the back of a chair. She squinted. _That_ hadn't been where she'd left either item last night. 

It had been late in the evening when they'd made it back to Patch, and Ruby's small cabin at the edge of town had been quiet and peaceful. Ruby had been all but stumbling in her tiredness. She remembered she'd been leaning as much on Weiss as she had on the doorframe, fumbling around for her keys in one of her belt ammo pouches.

Weiss had grown impatient, but when Ruby had looked to her, an apology already on her lips, she'd closed the distance between them. Ruby's reflexive apology had been forgotten as Weiss scorched away her every thought with a kiss. 

Weiss' kiss had lingered, feverish and clinging, until Ruby felt entirely robbed of air, until her head _spun_. By the time Weiss has slowly withdrawn, what little had remained of Ruby's self-control was rapidly beginning to smoulder from the heat igniting in her chest. 

In the moonlight, Weiss' lips had turned up in a smirk. Struck wordless, Ruby had only watched as Weiss reached into another ammo pocket, drawing free the missing set of keys and unlocking the door. 

Ruby hadn't even had the presence of mind to make a silly joke about finally cutting Weiss a key of her own already--she'd just seized Weiss' hand and dragged her inside, into the privacy of her own home. It had taken very little convincing for Weiss to leave the unpacking for tomorrow.

At the sweet memory of it, an echo of last night's heat started up in Ruby's stomach. Swallowing, she ran a hand through her hair, wondering with more urgency where Weiss might have holed herself. 

Ruby looked about the kitchen again, before pausing at the stove. A kettle had been placed on it, thin clouds steam still rising from its spout. Recent, then. She brightened, realising there was only one place her partner could have gone. 

The cabin's rear porch overlooked a quiet, secluded clearing at the edge of Patch's forest. It was terraced, the criss-crossed slats overgrown with climbing roses that Ruby didn't have either the time or the heart to really tame. With spring having rolled around, the flowers were just starting to bloom. 

Weiss was seated at the small table in the back corner, wrapped in Ruby's cloak like it was just another oversized blanket, her hair damp from the shower. There was a hot mug of something on the table, and Weiss was absorbed in her scroll. Feeds from Atlas, Weiss had once told her. 

Ruby leaned her shoulder against the doorframe, content to take a moment to cast an eye over her partner, her girlfriend--her everything. What was between them was still new and dizzyingly breathtaking, barely a few months old, but it felt _right._

In the morning light filtering through the wild rose canopy, Weiss looked beautiful. She was entirely unguarded, a small smile on her lips and the constant, rigid set to her shoulders oddly absent. 

It was like she'd belonged there, on Ruby's porch, all along. 

Ruby's surge of affection was near-dizzying, and the porch's wooden boards didn't creak beneath her feet as she closed the distance between them. Weiss jolted in surprise as Ruby knelt and wrapped her arms about Weiss' shoulders. As Ruby buried her face into Weiss' neck, curling her fingers into the cloak, Weiss slowly relaxed, melting back into her. 

"You're up early." Ruby shifted forward to press a kiss to the corner of Weiss' jaw, before settling her chin against Weiss' shoulder. "I missed you."

"I was gone half an hour at best," Weiss replied, and despite feigned exasperation, her words were warmed by the tiny, crooked smile on her lips. She reached over, threading her fingers through Ruby's hair, eliciting a low, contented sigh. "I thought I'd get a head start on unpacking and washing up." 

"And help yourself to my coffee and cloak, right?" Ruby plucked at the ragged edge of it, still wrapped around Weiss like a blanket. 

Weiss laughed, swatting Ruby's hand away. "Right."

Ruby smiled and let her hand drop, finally rising to take the chair next to Weiss. They were quiet for a long time, the only sounds that of the breeze, the birds and the occasional creak of the porch beneath them. Weiss' lips were still curved in that relaxed smile, the distraction of her scroll abandoned on the table as she took a sip from her mug. Ruby couldn't help but bask in the sight. 

"It's peaceful," Weiss finally said. Her words were low, her expression thoughtful.

Ruby settled back in her chair. She couldn't quite help the note of smug pride in her voice as she replied, "Well, that's Patch for you." 

Weiss rolled her eyes, but didn't contest it. Instead, she looked out over the clearing. Her eyes were distant as she drew her mug of coffee closer, tracing the rim and handle with a finger. Ruby chewed on her lower lip, resisting the urge to study Weiss, to guess at what was on her mind. 

Weiss would get there, in time--and that was something they finally had enough of. 

"You know, I've been here often enough. Visiting you, venturing out on hunts from here together..." Ruby watched Weiss' fingers still on the mug's handle then, a nervous tell she'd never quite rid herself of. "It's just never felt so much like..."

Weiss looked away, a ghost of stubborn worry tensing her jaw, her shoulders. 

"Home?" Ruby ventured, before she could help herself. 

Weiss blinked. She cleared her throat, setting aside the coffee mug and still not meeting Ruby's eyes. 

"To be sentimental, I suppose that's how it feels."

"There's nothing bad about that." Ruby reached across, catching Weiss' hand in her own. She tugged on it, smiling when Weiss' eyes flickered up to meet her own. "Besides. You're totally right. There's no place like home, and it's even better with you here."

Weiss returned her smile, both relieved and a little more certain. The dizzying flutter of affection returned to Ruby's chest with a force that left her breathless. She leaned across the table, tilting Weiss' chin with her fingers to press a soft, clinging kiss to her lips. 

" _Black_ coffee?" Ruby said, pulling back a fraction after a moment. She pretended to wrinkle her nose. "Really?"

"We've been gone a month. You've got no milk."

"And the long-life milk is...?"

"Disgusting," Weiss replied. Her fingertips traced distracting, ceaseless patterns on the back of Ruby's knuckles, her touch lingering on familiar calluses and scars. "I'd rather go without."

Weiss' stubborn vendetta against canned food had lasted _years_ , and it was only recently and grudgingly that she'd compromised on it. That hardly meant that Ruby was spared the grumbling, something so entirely _Weiss_ about it that Ruby couldn't help but laugh. 

It was silly and sweet and--Ruby looked up, studying the curl of Weiss' pale hair down her back, the cut of the scar through her eyebrow, the wry smile on her lips and the gleam in her eyes. 

Weiss really _was_ everything. 

"Well, you might be happy going without--but _I'm_ not." Ruby closed the distance between them again, capturing Weiss' lips with her own again. This time, she lingered for a moment, and Ruby had no thought but for the soft warmth of Weiss' mouth, the responsive shiver of her breath. 

Heat curled like a flame in Ruby's gut, and she withdrew, swallowing past the sudden dryness in her throat. She bumped her forehead against Weiss', breathless and exhilarated as she swiped her thumb across Weiss' cheek.

"Wouldn't want to be without this--ever."

"You are _so_ full of it," Weiss growled, catching the front of Ruby's tshirt, the twist of her fingers demanding as she dragged Ruby back into a scorching kiss. 

Ruby couldn't imagine denying her, taken entirely with heat of Weiss' mouth, the taste of her lips. Yielding to her hunger, Ruby entwined her fingers in heavy, pale curls, opening the kiss to tongue and teeth. Weiss made a low, strangled sound in her throat. She broke away, dragging in a ragged breath. Her fingers twisted harder in the front of Ruby's tshirt, as if in direct, stubborn defiance of the way her full-body shiver seemed to settle in her bones.

Drunk from sensation, the scent, the _feel_ of Weiss, Ruby pulled her closer, needing more of her and only satisfied when she felt Weiss shift. She tugged Weiss into her lap, awkward but _enough_ , the distance between them banished. 

Weiss claimed her mouth again in a breathless, urgent rush. Her teeth scraped against Ruby's lower lip, hot friction sending waves down Ruby's spine to gather in the pit of her stomach.

She groaned into the kiss, feverish with it, blindly reaching for the cloak still about Weiss' shoulders. Weiss let it fall away, the heavy fabric pooling around her waist. Ruby's lips curled upwards, pleased, and she pressed her palms to the flat plane of Weiss' abdomen. Her thumbs found the jut of Weiss' hip bones, lingering a moment before fanning out, the warm fabric of Weiss' sleep shirt gathering beneath her hands. 

Weiss arched at the drag of Ruby's palms, breaking away as her lips parted in a silent cry. Her fingers knotted in the hair at the nape of Ruby's neck, a silent demand for more. 

Eager to please, Ruby strained up into her, burying her face in the front of Weiss' shirt and nuzzling into her breasts. She inhaled. The scent of her skin, the remnants of her perfume, the heady hint of her arousal--swallowing hard, Ruby let her hands slip lower, finding the small of Weiss' back, the curve of her ass. 

They fit together, Ruby decided, pulling Weiss more firmly against her. Like two halves of a whole. Her eyes fluttered shut, Weiss tracking wet, open-mouthed kisses down her throat, along her jaw. She groaned, low and hoarse with want, clutching at Weiss' back as those lips turned against her ear. 

"If you keep making those sorts of sounds, I'll want a repeat of last night," Weiss breathed, and Ruby couldn't help her full-body shiver at the edge to Weiss' voice. 

"Maybe that's kinda the point," she replied, tilting back to kiss Weiss again, her heart skipping a beat or five when Weiss' breath caught in the ghost of a moan. Ruby withdrew, her smile growing crooked as she cast an eye over the red in Weiss' cheeks. "Do you maybe wanna go inside?"

"I'm just surprised--" Weiss started, trailing a lazy fingertip along Ruby's jaw, before swiping her thumb along Ruby's lip. "--that _you_ have the forethought to move at all."

"Hm." Ruby didn't deny that history was admittedly against her, but she still heaved an over-dramatic sigh as she said, "I just don't know how I feel, having sex in front of all the potted plants..." 

Weiss rolled her eyes, and she slowly extricated herself from Ruby's grasp. 

Rising to her feet and throwing the abandoned cloak over her arm, Weiss wondered aloud, "How _exactly_ am I attracted to you?"

"Weird, huh?" Ruby's smile widened, and she allowed Weiss to pull her to her feet. She leaned in close, kissing Weiss' scar, trailing her lips to the shell of her ear. Her breath caught as Weiss cupped her face, and she leaned instinctively into the touch. 

Weiss' grasp on her hand tightened, and Ruby's pulse began to pound. Swallowing hard, Ruby allowed herself to be towed along behind Weiss, the pair of them slipping back inside the tiny, quiet cabin. 

The door clicked shut behind them.

Ruby swept Weiss' lithe weight into her arms in a rush of rose petals. Weiss' gasp was hot and sharp as her back impacted hard against the wall, her sleep shirt riding up to bare her lean thighs to Ruby's touch, her mouth turning against Ruby's ear. 

Burying her face in the crook of Weiss' neck, Ruby inhaled, desperately trying to steady herself. Her feeble attempt at rational thought shredded at the drag of Weiss' nails up the length of her spine, all delicious fire and friction. 

The couch, Ruby decided, hitching Weiss against her hard. The couch would have to do, because there was no way in hell they were making it back to the bedroom. 

They all but fell on the couch in a tangle, with Weiss holding her close and breathing a heavy sigh against her throat. Ruby pressed a knee hard between Weiss' legs, her fingertips trailing up the back of Weiss' thighs. Spurred on by the twist of Weiss' fingers in her hair, she dipped her head, sucking red marks down Weiss' throat, across her collarbone and down.

Her attention had snared on Weiss, the world itself reducing until it felt like there was only smell and _feel_ of Weiss beneath her. Ruby tracked her kisses lower, settling herself between Weiss' thighs. Her fingers found the hem of Weiss' long night shirt, and pushing it higher, she pressed her mouth to her ribs, to the silver scar at Weiss' side. 

Ruby shifted, moving lower. She studied the rising flush in Weiss' cheeks with rapt attention, the haze in her eyes. Ruby offered her an encouraging smile that might have been just a little too hungry, and she pressed a kiss Weiss' knee, knuckles trailing down the inside of her thigh.

Hooking her fingers in Weiss' panties, she drew them down and discarded them on the floor. She ghosted her lips up past Weiss' knee, drawn higher by the coaxing tug of Weiss' fingers in her hair. Entirely sure Weiss had forgotten how to breathe and far too breathless herself, Ruby pressed her lips to the slick curls between Weiss' legs. 

Ruby opened her mouth to taste, her tongue dipping between Weiss' folds finally dragging a sweet, low cry from her partner. Ruby's entire body shivered at the sound, every hair rising electric. She drew the flat of her tongue up the length of Weiss' cunt, the taste of arousal heady in her mouth and nose, her tongue seeking Weiss' clit. 

Weiss' breath caught and dragged, her hips hitching and rising with every circle of Ruby's tongue, all reserve abandoned. Ruby's grasp on Weiss' thighs tightened to steady her, her own heart thundering in her ears. Moaning low and satisfied against her, Ruby sucked languidly at her clit, focused in on every twitch and tremble, coaxing every shred of pleasure she could before the inevitable climax. 

Weiss seemed to ratchet even tighter, and when Ruby's gaze flickered up, Weiss' cheeks were flushed, her eyes closed and her head tipped back. Her fingers in Ruby's hair hadn't stopped trembling--

She was close already. Ruby swallowed, her patience evaporating as she gave Weiss everything she needed, riding the desperate grind of her hips with laves of her tongue until she felt Weiss go rigid with her climax, until Weiss cried, her fingers knotting in Ruby's hair. 

Finally, Weiss stilled, breathless and replete. Ruby drew back, resting her cheek against the inside of Weiss' knee, watching her partner slowly recover from her orgasm in equal parts adoration and hunger, the ache between her own thighs sharp and insistent. 

Weiss' blue eyes were still hazy as she slowly focused back on Ruby. Ruby grinned up at her, enjoying the moment of smugness she'd earned herself. 

"Come here," she said, and Ruby's heart began to pound anew. 

She eased herself up Weiss' body, nuzzling into the side of her neck. The impossibly hot ache between her legs only grew sharper, and she groaned softly, grasping Weiss' hand and settling it against her waistband. Weiss followed her lead, her fingers sliding down the front of Ruby's underwear to part her soaking wet folds. 

Ruby's hips jerked as Weiss' fingers curled against her, spreading her slick arousal upwards. She bit down hard on her lip as Weiss began to circle her clit, the touch light, testing--and absolutely about to drive Ruby _insane._

"Weiss," she groaned into Weiss' throat, embarrassingly hoarse but no less demanding as she managed, " _Faster._ "

Weiss exhaled, her breath hot and shaky against Ruby's ear, but she obeyed without question. Ruby's entire body wound tight as Weiss set the pace she needed, the slip of her fingers quick, familiar and so _good_. 

She buried her face in Weiss' shoulder, her lips parting, all thought swallowed by the surging static in her head. Raw, scorching pleasure rapidly began to build between her legs, the sensation shooting up her spine more and more until--

She crashed into her climax with a force that left her near-winded, the shockwaves of it spurring the roar in her head to fever-pitch. She arched desperately into Weiss, her hips stuttering as she rode Weiss' fingers with broken cries. It was only when she sagged, exhausted and satisfied, that Weiss withdrew her hand, turning her mouth to pepper the side of Ruby's face with gentle, clinging kisses. 

"Better?" Weiss asked, her breath warm and tickling against Ruby's ear.

"Much," Ruby replied, drawing back to press a slow, languid kiss to Weiss' lips. As she settled back, resting her chin on Weiss' shoulder, she added with a wolfish grin, "Somehow, I managed a balanced breakfast even with no food in the house--" 

Weiss smacked her in the shoulder, her cheeks flushing an adorable shade of red as she grumbled, "Shut up."

They lay there on the couch, Weiss toying with Ruby's hair. Ruby leaned into the absent, affectionate touches, enjoying the simple pleasure of it--of being with her. 

Ruby never wanted it to end. 

"Gotta head over to dad's place this afternoon, so I guess we can go grocery shopping then, but..." Ruby trailed off, tilting her head as Weiss looked to her in askance. "You know, there's a cafe in town that does the _best_ breakfast waffles, Weiss."

Weiss' lips twitched. "Loaded with sugar and syrup, no doubt."

"Hey, what can I say? I like sweet things!" Ruby cast her an insolent grin. "Tempers you and your bitter, black coffee, doesn't it?"

Weiss laughed, the sound of it like music to Ruby's ears. 

"If that's the attitude I'm getting, I'm going to take _another_ shower." Weiss slowly untangled herself from Ruby, rising to her feet and stretching her back. Before Ruby could feel too sad about the sudden lack of a warm girlfriend beneath her, Weiss looked back over her shoulder, her blue eyes gleaming. "Did you want to join me?"

Ruby felt a thrill run down the length of her spine, and she climbed to her feet with a nod. 

This--it really _did_ feel like home, more than ever before. She might need to go get that key cut for Weiss today after all.


End file.
